KINGDOM
by Dreamer-Girl0210
Summary: Kedua kerajaan kuat yang berseteru sejak lama, akhirnya dapat disatukan kembali.  GaaXSaku


Halo, saya kembali dengan fict oneshot terbaru saya. Khusus buat hadiah tahun baru loh. Entahlah, saya dapet ide dari mana. Pokoknya saya tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk bikin fict yang ada kerajaan-kerajaannya gitu. ehehe =D

Kalo begitu, langsung baca aja yak!

* * *

KINGDOM

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Kedua kerajaan kuat yang berseteru sejak lama, akhirnya dapat disatukan kembali.

Pairing: GaaraXSakura

Warning! Oneshot, AU, OOC, DLDR, TYPO

.

.

.

Suatu hari, terdapat dua buah kerajaan megah nan kuat yang saling berseteru. Mereka adalah Kerajaan Konoha dan Kerajaan Suna. Dua kerajaan kuat itu sudah berselisih sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir. Banyak isu yang mengatakan bahwa perseteruan itu disebabkan oleh hilangnya beberapa rakyat Suna yang diduga diculik oleh kerajaan Konoha.

Kerajaan Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama King Uchiha, yang mempunyai dua orang putra mahkota dan seorang putri.

Sedangkan kerajaan Suna dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama King Rei. Beliau mempunyai seorang putri mahkota, yang sudah menikah, dan dua orang putra mahkota.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus balik menyerang," perintah King Rei. Ia duduk di ujung sebuah meja panjang yang dikelilingi oleh pejabat-pejabat kerajaan juga Kankurou dan Gaara, serta Shikamaru yang tak lain adalah menantu King Rei.

Mereka sedang mendiskusikan perihal serangan balik yang akan mereka lakukan untuk membalas serangan dadakan kerajaan Konoha tadi malam.

Seluruh wilayah kerajaan porak poranda tadi malam. Banyak dari rakyatnya yang terbunuh, dan ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang disandera. King Rei tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera memanggil ajudan-ajudannya untuk merencanakan serangan balik.

"Kami semua setuju, Yang Mulia. Kita tinggal merencanakan darimana kita akan mulai menyerang," ujar Kakashi, Sang Perdana Menteri.

"Kita serang mereka dari barat," tegas King Rei. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua putranya dan Shikamaru.

"Kankurou, kau pimpin strategi perang. Gaara, kau pimpin penyerangan. Dan, kau Shikamaru, persiapkan armada dan berjagalah di sini alih-alih ada serangan balasan." perintahnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Setelah memberikan penghormatan kepada King Rei, masing-masing menteri pun meninggalkan tempatnya.

* * *

Gaara memacu kudanya keluar dari kerajaan, melewati jembatan dan akhirnya memasuki perkampungan. Semua orang yang melihatnya seketika membungkukkan tubuh. Mereka mendengar isu bahwa Gaara lah yang nantinya akan memimpin kerajaan Suna nantinya.

Gaara akan merayakan ulang tahunya yang ke-delapanbelas sebentar lagi. Di usia itu lah, Gaara akan diangkat menjadi Raja. Tapi sebelumnya ia harus menikahi seorang gadis untuk menjadi permaisurinya.

Gaara belum menemukan gadis pujaannya sampai sekarang. berkali-kali King Rei mengadakan berbagai macam pesta yang mengundang seluruh gadis dari penjuru kerajaan. Tapi tak satu pun dari ribuan gadis itu yang dapat meluluhkan hati Gaara.

Gaara terus memacu kudanya masuk ke dalam hutan untuk memantau keadaan kerajaan Konoha yang berada di balik hutan. Ia dikirim oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi mata-mata.

Saat ia memasuki hutan, ia mendengar suara yang meminta tolong. Ia mendekati asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang anak kecil yang terperosok di dalam lubang jebakan. Ia juga melihat seorang gadis seusianya yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya jauh-jauh ke dalam lubang, membantu anak kecil itu untuk keluar.

Gaara mendekati mereka. Ia cepat-cepat menjatuhkan ujung seutas tali ke dalam lubang dan menyuruh anak kecil itu menggenggamnya.

"Pegang talinya." seru Gaara dari atas lubang.

Anak kecil itu terlihat sangat ketakutan untuk melepas salah satu tangannya dan menggenggam ujung tali itu. "Tidak bisa. Aku takut," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Kami akan membantumu naik." ujar gadis di samping Gaara, lembut. Anak itu perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dan menggenggam ujung talinya kuat-kuat. Gaara menariknya ke atas dan mengangkat anak kecil itu dari dalam lubang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara. Anak itu menggeleng, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih.

Gaara berpaling kepada gadis berambut pink di sampingnya. "Dia adikmu?" tanyanya. Gadis itu menggeleng, "Bukan. Aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya menemukannya terperosok di dalam lubang." jelasnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita mendekati mereka sambil berlari. Ia menghambur memeluk anak kecil yang barusan mereka tolong. "Anakku, kau kemana saja? Ibu mencarimu kemana-mana," ujar wanita itu.

Anak itu memeluk ibunya, kemudian berkata, "Tadi aku terjatuh ke dalam lubang. Untunglah dua kakak ini menolongku." ungkapnya.

Wanita itu menatap dua orang yang menolong anak perempuannya. Ia terkejut dan cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya saat melihat gadis berambut pink di sebelah Gaara. "Yang Mulia," ujarnya.

Gadis berambut pink tadi tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'. Panggil saja aku Putri Sakura." ujarnya.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia Sasuke akan marah jika ia mendengar saya memanggil Tuan Putri seperti itu," ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk.

"Kita tidak perlu memberitahunya, kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, kemudian berkata sambil menggendong anaknya, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Tuan Putri Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Gaara.

"Jadi, kau putri mahkota kerajaan Konoha?" tanya Gaara menyelidik. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum, "Dan kau pasti Gaara Rei, putra mahkota kerajaan Suna." ujarnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia," lanjut gadis itu sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Begitu juga dengan saya," balas Gaara.

Mereka saling menatap sejenak. Sakura menatap mata jade hijau Gaara. Ia tidak pernah melihat mata seindah itu. Semua mata anggota keluarganya berwarna hitam pekat onyx.

Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Mata jade-nya terpaku dalam bayangan mata emerald hijau muda yang teduh dan sarat akan kasih sayang. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia menyukai gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura mendengar suara gemuruh dari balik hutan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ayah dan kedua kakaknya berkuda keluar dari istana. Ia tahu mereka akan melewati tempat ia dan Gaara berada sebentar lagi.

"Kau lebih baik pergi sekarang. Ayah dan kakakku akan menemukanmu di sini. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu," ujar Sakura, mendorong Gaara mendekati kudanya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk cepat-cepat, "Ya, pasti. Sampai jumpa, Gaara," tukasnya.

Gaara pun memacu kudanya keluar dari hutan, kembali ke istananya.

* * *

Seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan Suna berkumpul saat makan siang. Selain makan siang bersama, mereka juga akan membicarakan soal pesta ulang tahun Gaara yang ke-delapanbelas. Mereka merencanakan siapa saja yang akan mereka undang.

"Err, Ayah," panggil Gaara, "apa aku boleh mengundang kerajaan Konoha?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

King Rei terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, begitu juga dengan Temari, Kankurou dan Shikamaru. "Gaara, apa maksudmu? Kau sudah gila, hah?" tentang King Rei.

"Aku tidak bermaksud—, maksudku sampai kapan kita akan terus bertengkar seperti ini? Ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama, Ayah." jawab Gaara.

King Rei meneguk minumannya, kemudian berkata, "Kau belum cukup dewasa. Kelak kau akan tahu saat sudah dewasa, saat kau sudah menjadi raja."

Gaara mendesah, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku permisi." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

* * *

Gaara memacu kudanya masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia mendekati tempat dimana ia dan Sakura bertemu kemarin. Ia mencari-cari pemilik sepasang emerald yang berhasil mencuri separuh hatinya itu. Tapi, sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan gadis berambut pink itu.

Gaara turun dari kudanya, duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia memikirkan rencananya untuk mengundang Sakura ke pesta topeng ulang tahun ke-delapanbelasnya. Ia tahu, baik keluarganya maupun keluarga Sakura, tidak akan ada yang setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Ia harus mencari cara untuk bisa menyatukan kembali kedua kerajaan ini.

"Hai," sapa seseorang dari belakang. Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Kukira kita takkan bisa bertemu lagi, Sakura," ujar Gaara.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan? Itu berarti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang dipilihkan oleh ayahku." ungkap Gaara jujur.

Pipi Sakura merona. Dan Gaara juga bisa merasakan pipinya memanas saat mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan. "Aku juga. Matamu itu memabukkan." balas Sakura.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura, tidak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Ia seketika menatap mata emerald Sakura dan menemukan jawaban bahwa yang diucapkannya adalah benar.

"Andai saja keluarga kita saling damai, aku akan segera menjadikanmu sebagai permaisuriku." ujar Gaara.

"Yah, andai saja," gumam Sakura.

Gaara tiba-tiba teringat akan rencana untuk mengundang Sakura ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen kecil yang merupakan sebuah undangan. "Malam nanti akan ada pesta topeng di istanaku. Aku mau kau datang ke sana." ujar Gaara.

Sakura membuka gulungan itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. "Bagaimana kalau mereka bisa mengenaliku?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Mereka belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Mereka tidak mengenalmu. Mereka tidak tahu kalau kau putri mahkota kerajaan Konoha," jelas Gaara.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Kakak-kakakku tidak boleh tahu soal ini. Mereka bisa melarangku untuk datang ke pestamu." ujar Sakura.

* * *

Sakura menatap cermin besar di kamarnya. Ia memakai sebuah gaun berwarna _soft pink_ dengan warna emas di pinggir jahitannya. Ia menyanggul rambut panjangnya ke atas.

Sakura berbalik dan mengambil sebuah topeng yang menutupi bagian sekitar matanya. Ia lalu bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun, dua orang pemuda yang sangat ia kenali sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Katakan padaku kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Ke pesta ulang tahun Gaara," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa? Kau gila, ya? Mau apa kau ke sana?" tanya Sasuke membentak.

"Merayakan ulang tahun ke-delapanbelasnya," jawab Sakura lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahu Ayah. Ayah akan marah besar," Sasuke berbalik dan bergegas menemui ayahnya. Namun tangannya dijegal oleh Itachi. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biarkan dia pergi," ujar Itachi. Ia kemudian menyeret Sasuke pergi dari pintu kamar Sakura. "Pergilah, kami tidak akan bilang pada Ayah." serunya pada Sakura sebelum menghilang di ujung lorong.

* * *

Ballroom kerajaan Suna sudah dipenuhi oleh tamu undangan. Orkestra kerajaan memutarkan lagu-lagu _ballad_ untuk mengiringi para tamu yang sedang berdansa. King Rei dan Kankurou sibuk menyapa tamu undangan. Sedangkan Temari dan Shikamaru ikut berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Gaara berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu istana dengan perasaan gundah. Ia memperhatikan semua orang yang turun dari kereta kuda dan berharap bahwa itu Sakura.

"Kau menunggu siapa?" tanya King Rei. Tanpa Gaara sadari, ayahnya sudah berdiri di sampingnya bersama Kankurou.

"Seorang gadis yang spesial. Ayah harus berkenalan dengannya," ujar Gaara tanpa mengurangi rasa gundahnya.

"Tenang lah, dia pasti akan datang," ujar Kankurou menenangkan adiknya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depan pintu istana. Sang Kusir turun dari tempatnya dan membukakan pintu untuk penumpangnya. Seorang gadis berambut pink turun sambil sedikit mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya.

Wajahnya memang sulit dikenali, tapi Gaara sangat-sangat mengenali rambut pink itu. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, meninggalkan ayah dan kakaknya. Ia menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah gadis itu sambil berkata, "Senang bisa melihatmu di sini."

Sakura meletakan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Gaara. Pemuda itu menggenggamnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya, lalu menariknya masuk ke ruang dansa.

Semua mata seketika tertuju pada pasangan yang baru saja masuk itu. mereka berhenti di tengah ruangan dan mulai berdansa. Mereka berhadapan. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mengelak untuk tidak saling bertatapan. Mata Gaara membuat Sakura mabuk untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menemaniku memimpin kerajaan ini," ujar Gaara. Mata jade hijaunya tidak pernah lepas dari emerald di depannya.

"Jika aku bisa, aku pasti bersedia." jawab Sakura.

Keadaan romantis itu tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh sebuah suara debuman keras yang berasal dari ujung ruangan. Seseorang membuka paksa pintu itu dengan keras.

"Uchiha!" seru King Rei terkejut.

Semua pengawal kerajaan Suna pun segera bersedia. Begitu juga dengan Kankurou dan Shikamaru. Semua tamu berlarian keluar ruangan.

"Lari. Dan cari tempat yang aman. Jangan sampai ayahmu tahu kau ada di sini." perintah Gaara pada Sakura.

"T-tapi, aku—"

"Cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Pasti." tukas Gaara, meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan? Itu berarti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," ujar Gaara, mengulangi ucapan Sakura yang pernah ia katakan kepadanya.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang dansa.

* * *

Gaara mengambil sebuah pedang yang tergantung di dinding dan mulai membantu ayah dan kakak-kakaknya untuk melawan pasukan Konoha.

Ayahnya beradu pedang dengan King Uchiha, satu lawan satu. Sedangkan Kankurou dan Shikamaru sedang mengurusi pasukan yang dibawa King Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita bertopeng yang berdiri di sudut ruangan melepas topengnya dan berubah wujud menjadi seorang pria berwajah pucat. Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru!" seru kedua raja yang sedang bertempur itu, bersamaan.

"Ya. Seperti yang kulihat, pertengkaran kalian semakin seru." ujar pria pucat itu.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya King Rei geram.

"Aku benar-benar kasihan terhadap kalian berdua. Kalian saling bertengkar tanpa ada satu pun dari kalian yang melakukan kesalahan." ujar Orochimaru sambil tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan sekarang. Kalian masih ingat tentang apa yang menyebabkan kalian semua bertengkar? Suna menuduh Konoha menculik beberapa rakyatnya. Padahal bukan Konoha yang melakukannya. Tapi aku. Aku ingin kalian bertengkar,"

King Rei dan King Uchiha terlihat sangat marah. Orochimaru mengadu-domba mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku iri terhadap kalian dan kerajaan kalian. Kalian raja, sedangkan aku hanya rakyat jelata. Aku selalu dipimpin, sedangkan kalian memimpin. Lihat kerajaan kalian! Kerajaan Suna dan Konoha adalah kerajaan terkuat di negeri ini." jelas Orochimaru.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Kau telah merusak hubungan baik kami,"

Kedua raja itu mengarahkan pedang mereka ke arah Orochimaru, siap menerjangnya. Tapi Orochimaru mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya dan siap mengarahkannya kepada kedua raja yang ada di hadapannya.

Saat Orochimaru akan melancarkan sihirnya, ia terjatuh seketika di lantai. Gaara memukul bagian belakang kepalanya dari belakang.

"Apa aku membunuhnya?" tanyanya saat melihat Orochimaru tergeletak di lantai.

Kankurou mendekati tubuh Orochimaru dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Dia hanya pingsan," ujarnya.

"Pengawal, cepat bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah," perintah King Rei.

Setelah kejadian barusan, kedua raja itu masing-masing sadar bahwa tidak ada permasalahan lagi yang bisa membuat terus bertengkar. Mereka saling berhadapan, bersalaman dan berpelukan sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ayah, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan. Dia gadis yang spesial bagiku. Dan kurasa aku akan menjadikannya permaisuriku. Namanya Sakura." ujar Gaara. Ia menarik tangan gadis di belakangnya dan membawanya ke hadapan King Rei.

Gadis berambut pink itu melepas topengnya, kemudian berkata, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia."

King Uchiha terkejut saat menyadari siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Ayah, aku ingin menikah dengannya." ujar Sakura pada ayahnya.

* * *

Hari pernikahan Gaara bertepatan dengan hari pengangkatannya sebagai raja Suna yang baru. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran antara dua kerajaan terkuat di negeri ini. Kini kerajaan Konoha dan Suna saling bekerja sama dalam berbagai kegiatan politik.

Dan pada akhirnya Gaara dan Sakura hidup bahagia selamanya...

**OWARI

* * *

**

Saya mengerjakan fict oneshot ini ngebut banget. Dari jam 10 tadi pagi. Gatau kenapa, saya ingin fict ini cepat-cepat jadi. So, kalo ada typo atau semacamnya tolong diberitahu dan dimaklumi. hehe :D

Review ya, kawan!


End file.
